


Story of a Few Weirdos

by shfly2150



Category: Degrassi, Harry Potter - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shfly2150/pseuds/shfly2150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of four friends and a duck. My name is Yuckling Italics Pigsfart. My other four friends are named Lucifer Evilberry Stickpea, Jiminy Egbest Nessie, Merlin Arthur Unicorn, and Snehizzle Yuckling Dragonfart. No, I am not realted to Snehizzle at all, yet. By now, you may be thinking "What ridiculous names you all have! This must be a hilarious comedy that has no plot whatsoever!" That, would be a mistake. All five of us may have funny names but our stories are anything but that. So now, I am going to tell you how we are brought together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snehizzle Yuckling Dragonfart

Snehizzle Yuckling Dragonaft was born in a little unknown town called Hamlet in Belgium. Her parents were normal folks who lived an extremely borning life, so you can imagine how surprise everyone was when Snehizzle was born with the ability to program any electronic device. One would also think that since Snezzy is so tech-savy, she would be a hipster-like girl, but this is not the case. She decides that she has to go get herself a staff. She also managed to get a talking owl that never talks. Still, the village accepted her quirkiness because they need a good programmer who understands technology.   
Years passed and little Snezzy grew up. She is satisfied with her life, but longs for a companion, someone who will always be there for her through thick and through thin. One day, she found him.   
His name is Legolas, the elf prince of Mirkwood. He was taking a vacation to relax a bit since he had just finished fighting a huge war against Sauron, the Dark Lord. Aragorn couldn't come with him because he's on his own honeymoon vacation with Arwen. Anyways, Legolas was very much intrigued by Snezzy's uncanny ability of programming. Snezzy, on the other hand, is completely mesmerized by his long, flowing blond hair. Not long after they meet, Legolas decided to settle down in Belguium with Snezzy and they live happily ever after until the incident of Lucifer Evilberry Stickpea and Jiminy Egbest Nessi


	2. Merlin Arthur Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone just needs something to smile for since Merlin ended

Merlin Arthur Unicorn is a girl. But before she was Merlin Arthur Unicorn, she was Maud, a 13-month-old baby with two loving parents. This is the story of how M.A. Unicorn came to be.

One sunny day in the winter (can’t find a gif that has a TARDIS disappearing in the summer, so deal with it), Maud’s parents brought little Maud to their cabin in the mountains. After they had arrived, her parents decided to go on a family picnic. It was a great idea until they realized little Maud was nowhere to be seen. They did what anyone would do; they panicked. And then they called the mountain rangers who called the sheriff who in turn called the FBI for help. Within 2 hours. 500 trained men stood at the outskirt of the forest, ready to search for a baby who had just learned how to walk.

The truth is that no one is ever going to find precious Maud ever again. It didn’t matter anyway because the police gave up the search after a week or so. But don’t worry. Let me tell you exactly what happened.

Little Maud disappeared because she wandered off when she heard a very strange noise, like some sort of engine. When she finally found the source of the sound, all she could see was a big blue box disappearing into thin air.

Maud suddenly remembered that she had left her parents and very much wanted to go back to them. However, she was too careless to look in front of her, so she fell into a hole. Well, it’s sort of like a tunnel thing. It led her to a beautiful meadow inhibited by unicorns. From then on, little Maud was raised by the unicorns since no one knew how and where to return her.

By the age of 7, Maud was adopted by the nice couple that comes by sometimes to feed the unicorns: Merlin and Arthur. Merlin was sure that no little girl should be rolling in the mud with unicorns. [Maybe he should take his own advice sometimes, but he probably did it to get a hug from Arthur.]

Ever since then, she was known as Merlin Arthur Unicorn.

BTW. Merlin Arthur Unicorn has a mini-unicorn as a pet. It floats and she has a horn attached to her head. Like a proper unicorn.


End file.
